Portable electrical inlets/outlets (“PEIO”) are used in many settings in which access to electricity must be provided on a temporary basis. Examples of such settings include trade shows, concerts, and other similar events. During operation, a PEIO may supply electrical power from a readily available power source, such as a permanently mounted wall socket or a portable power generator, to one or more pieces of electrical equipment. For example, common types of PEIOs include extensions cords, power strips, and outlet splitters. An example of another type of PEIO used in some applications is a quad box. A quad box generally includes a power inlet cable, a power outlet cable, and one or more connectors for connecting electrical equipment to the quad box. In some applications, the power outlet cable of one quad box may function as the power inlet cable of another quad box to create a distributed power network.
PEIOs are often used in public settings, such as outdoor settings subject to inclement weather. Accordingly, a PEIO may be exposed to standing water, inclement weather, ground debris, kicking, and other deliberate or inadvertent physical contact during operation. Ensuring that a PEIO is kept clean, dry, and free from contact by people or animals may be useful for the safe and intended operation of a PEIO.
Prior attempts at sheltering PEIOs have been made. Examples can be found in the teaching of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,250,946 and 4,702,541, and U.S. Design Pat. No. 284,465. Such attempts have been inadequate at suitably protecting PEIOs for a variety of reasons. Additionally, PEIOs that operate in an outdoor environment are often wrapped in a plastic bag (e.g., a garbage bag) that is taped in an attempt to protect the PEIOs from unwanted outdoor elements. This method of protection is not particularly effective nor is it especially aesthetically pleasing in a public setting.